Harry Potter y el secreto del anillo
by Ginevre
Summary: Harry sabe que nueve años de paz han sido tan sólo nueve años de tregua, pero está preparado para luchar. Mientras, Ginny va a descubrir que casarse con el poderoso Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores no va a resultar tan fácil como ella había creído.
1. Tiempos sombríos

Bueno, aquí me tenéis, llena de ilusión y fantasía, con un nuevo homenaje al mundo maravilloso que creó J. K. Rowling. Este relato pretende narrar los sucesos acaecidos nueve años después de la muerte de Voldemort, y cómo no, Harry y Ginny van a ser sus protagonistas principales, aunque si lo seguís hasta el final os reencontraréis con viejos conocidos, y también conoceréis a algunos nuevos, jeje. He pretendido ser lo más fiel posible al universo de Rowling, aunque no sé si al leerlo sentiréis que lo estoy consiguiendo. Eso sí, os prometo intriga, acción y aventura a raudales. Y cómo no... mucho amor.

El fic lo dedico al **Cirze**, mi amiga del alma, mi fan incondicional (tanto si lo merezco como si no), y en este caso también mi inspiración, porque parte de la trama, sobre todo la relacionada con los "malos" la he desarrollado gracias a sus insuperables ideas. También a **snitch-bcn (Lía)**, quien conocía el proyecto y me ha dado sus magníficas opiniones, prometiéndome acompañarme hasta el final (por cierto, la escena de Harry y Teddy es expresamente para ti, a ver cuándo te decides a publicar tu genial relato). A **Jor**, mi gran amiga, mi cielo, para animarla a que nos regale millones y millones de capítulos de sus fics maravillosos, asegurándole que siempre la acompañaré en su camino como escritora y como amiga. Y a **Hikariuzumakipotter**, **Krisy Weasley y YaniitaPotter**, quienes siempre están a mi lado y me animan con sus súper interesantes relatos, mensajes privados y sus reviews, estos últimos que tantísimo agradezco. Y cómo no, **a todos los que estáis leyendo esto**, por darme una nueva oportunidad de intentar contagiaros la felicidad que siento con mis locuras literarias.

Por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones, son importantísimas para mí.

_**Capítulo 1: Tiempos sombríos.**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt apareció tranquilamente ante las reverentes miradas de los dos aurores. El Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores los había dejado de guardia ante lo poco que quedaba de la pequeña casa, que había ardido hasta los cimientos en medio del bosque. Precisamente estaban esperándole. El Ministro de Magia los saludó con una amable sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo la escalofriante escena del crimen, preso de una ansiedad casi incontrolable por sentirse de nuevo dentro de la acción. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura digna de su insigne cargo a la espera de que ambos hombres le indicasen hacia dónde proseguir. Pero eso sí, en aquel momento sintió una envidia monumental de su joven amigo y protegido en otros tiempos, siempre en primera fila allí donde hubiese algo turbio que investigar, algo por lo que luchar… allí donde hubiese emociones fuertes, se confesó a sí mismo sonriendo disimuladamente. No pudo evitar sentirse joven de nuevo.

- Continúe hacia la izquierda. Encontrará al Jefe a unos doscientos metros en línea recta. No tiene pérdida: cuando empiece a ver señales de otro incendio devastador, ha llegado. Él le está esperando allí – le indicó uno de los aurores amablemente.

Él asintió, agradeciéndoles su ayuda, y se encaminó sin dilación al encuentro del otro peso pesado del Ministerio de Magia, quien tan discretamente había solicitado su presencia allí. Le había indicado que no llevase la escolta que le había sido asignado por el Wicengamot, a pesar de que esta formaba parte de sus propios hombres, saltándose todas las normas básicas de protocolo y seguridad, pero él no había hecho preguntas. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo había sido Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores durante mucho tiempo y por otro lado, iba a estar protegido por toda una leyenda. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, más excitado e intrigado por momentos.

Anduvo deprisa, casi corrió, sintiendo que el paso de los años y la vida acomodaticia que llevaba desde hace demasiado tiempo le estaban pasando factura: notó que le faltaba el resuello, pero no le importó en absoluto. Pronto el verde exuberante de la baja vegetación comenzó a tornarse de un marrón apagado e inmediatamente después las primeras señales de matorral bajo calcinado y troncos de árboles chamuscados le indicaron que estaba llegando al final de su camino. Tan sólo unos pasos más y la muerte y la ceniza se convirtieron en su única compañía.

Por fin se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, desolado, a sabiendas de que el Jefe no debía hallarse lejos. Toda aquella destrucción le encogió el alma de tristeza: donde hacía tan sólo unas horas casi no llegaba el sol debido a la recia y exuberante vida de árboles milenarios, cargados de magia y leyenda, ahora tan sólo reinaba la ceniza como dueña indiscutible de un suelo yermo y baldío. Ni siquiera podían apreciarse restos de árboles a medio quemar, tampoco piedras ennegrecidas, ni tocones humeantes… Simplemente no había quedado nada. Sin duda el fuego que lo había arrasado todo se hubo generado a través de la magia. El silencio era abrumador.

De pronto sintió cómo una mano presionaba su hombro izquierdo y dio un respingo, tanta soledad le había creado cierta paranoia. Se giró raudo, desempolvando sus instintos combativos de auror, de perro viejo, como decía de forma tan acertada el Primer Ministro muggle, para toparse de frente con una sonrisa amable pero preocupada.

- No te he oído llegar- dijo, sonriéndole también, de forma suspicaz.

Sus palabras causaron orgullo en el otro, quien lo observó aparentemente divertido.

- No olvides que he aprendido del mejor – respondió con sinceridad.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron con fuerza, lejos de miradas reprobadoras, de protocolos y zarandajas. En ese sentido ambos eran iguales, valerosos, arrojados, decididos… pero sencillos, y su cariño venía de muy lejos ya.

- Harry, chiquillo… - Kingsley no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. El otro le palmeó la espalda de forma cariñosa – Los puñeteros guardaespaldas que me has proporcionado no se despegan de mí ni por un momento, y ese chinche de secretario, Sikes, no me permite salirme del protocolo ni siquiera un segundo. ¿Crees que incluso no puedo ir a hacerte una visita a tu despacho si no está programada en la agenda del día? - Se lamentó. Harry amplió su sonrisa, jovial - Te echo de menos, eres con diferencia quien mejor me conoce, mi alumno prodigio, mi amigo… Al final los mandaré a todos a tomar viento, ya verás – continuó rezongando, decidido.

- Aguanta un poco, Kingsley, no corren buenos tiempos. Creo que el Wizengamot hizo bien asignándote escolta y programando tus comparecencias, y me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que estás protegido. Pero sabes bien que no fui yo quien eligió a tus guardaespaldas. A pesar de formar parte de mis hombres, no son de mi entera confianza. Por eso te he pedido que vengas solo hoy aquí. Lo que no puedo imaginar es cómo has conseguido burlar su compañía para poder escaparte, aunque jamás dudé que lo conseguirías.

- No pienso revelarte los pocos trucos que me quedan, joven Potter. Eres extraordinario, aprendiste de mí todo lo que pude enseñarte y mucho más, absorbiste mis enseñanzas como una esponja y finalmente te quedaste con mi puesto; no querrás también desnudar mi alma – se mostró falsamente ofendido.

- Lo dices como si yo te hubiese robado – se burló adoptando una pose sarcástica e incrédula, pero extremadamente afable – Tú estabas destinado para ser Ministro de Magia, y lo sabes, antes o después tenía que pasar. Y recuerdo perfectamente cómo has luchado para que yo te sustituya al frente del Cuartel General de Aurores. Has peleado contra la inmensa mayoría del Wizengamot para conseguirlo, quienes reconocían mi valía pero argumentaban mi cortísima edad y mi poca experiencia como gran peso en mi contra. No me vengas ahora con ofensas, que a mí no me la das.

- Si lo he hecho ha sido porque no puedo imaginar a nadie con más agallas y aptitudes que tú para velar por la seguridad de todos los magos, muchacho. ¿Tengo que recordarte porqué?

Harry negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Bueno, Jefe, ¿por qué me has hecho venir con tanto secretismo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – la seriedad se adueñó de sus palabras.

- No te he pedido que vinieras por los sucesos en sí, sino porque el chivatazo de lo ocurrido me llegó a través de alguien del Ministerio. – Kingsley no pudo disimular la sorpresa - Podrían haber pasado años antes de que nadie se enterase de lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí. Como ves, el fuego ha sido muy localizado, tan sólo ha chamuscado ambas escenas de los crímenes y nada más, y el bosque profundo lo sigue rodeando todo a su alrededor. Pero alguien lo sabía ya, y estoy seguro de que ese alguien tiene acceso al Ministerio por la forma en que me ha llegado la nota anónima alertándome de todo esto. Lo que no me cuadra es que esa misma nota incluye un aviso contra una persona que tú y yo tenemos en el centro de la sospecha desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al escucharle, su antiguo jefe escrutó su mirada aún más sorprendido, ahora totalmente interesado en sus palabras.

- ¿Me estás hablando de… él? – preguntó, a sabiendas de que el otro le entendería a la perfección.

- ¿De quién si no?

- Lo sé, pero… también soy consciente de que cada vez que él sale a relucir ante ti en cualquier asunto o conversación, tú sufres.

El joven asintió.

- Tan sólo tú y un puñado de personas más me conocéis tan bien como para saber cuanta amargura me queda en el corazón todavía por la muerte de Sirius. Y que ahora él le haga esto a través de mí… Siento que su traición no tiene límites. Sé que no es trigo limpio, por eso me extraña que sus enemigos sean también los nuestros.

- Ay… muchacho… ¿Por qué siempre has de ser tú quien cargue a cuestas con tanta responsabilidad? – se lamentó con tristeza.

- No lo sé – Harry negó con la cabeza – Hace años que me lo pregunto, pero tan sólo sé que esa responsabilidad es mía y que no la puedo ni la debo delegar. Lo siento así.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- He decidido que voy a hacerlo, Kingsley. Te he hecho venir aquí porque quiero tu aprobación, la necesito.

- Lo suponía – afirmó el otro sencillamente, después de haberse tomado su tiempo para responder – Y sé que es una idea tan descabellada como inteligente. Pienso que estás loco, pero que tu locura es brillante.

Kingsley miró al suelo por unos momentos, intentando deshacerse de la soledad que el bosque arrasado transmitía a su corazón, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la grisácea y omnipresente ceniza, lo que aún le hizo sentir peor. De forma inesperada, pateó el suelo con rabia y levantó la mirada para encararla de nuevo con la de Harry, quien aún lo observaba, aguardando con paciencia.

- Hazlo. Yo te apoyaré hasta el final. Esto no puede repetirse – afirmó, rotundo, refiriéndose a los crímenes perpetrados en aquel lugar - Y presiento que lo peor está todavía por llegar. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que ha sucedido.

- También para eso te he traído aquí. Hallarás ciertos indicios muy reveladores. Acompáñame.

Los dos hombres caminaron con paso firme hacia el centro de la devastación.

**&&&&&&&**

Hermione corría sin prestar la más mínima atención a los magos y brujas que se cruzaban en su camino hacia la heladería Florean Fortescue. Esta ahora la regentaba el hijo mayor del propietario original después de la triste desaparición de su padre durante la Segunda Guerra. Llegaba tarde, pero su trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en el Ministerio de Magia, la había mantenido aquel día tan ocupada que cuando se dio cuenta por la tarde de la hora que era, ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba haciendo esperar a Ginny. Después de lo que le había contado Ron a través de una lechuza mensajera, sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja estaría poseída por los demonios, así que corrió y corrió sin importarle quién se tuviese que apartar de su camino a la desesperada, para que su mejor amiga no la tomase con ella. Estaba llegando a la heladería cuando ya pudo entrever a la novia más popular del mundo mágico, sentada en la terracita del local con aire de pocos amigos. Ginny la vio también y su semblante aún se endureció más. Cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, la otra no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con enfado.

- Lo siento, Ginny. No imaginas cuánto trabajo estoy teniendo esta semana. El Ministerio de Magia hierve de actividad últimamente – le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y acelerada.

- Ya lo he notado – su voz sonó sarcástica al responder – Bueno, al menos tú has venido, no como otros.

- ¿Harry no te ha enviado una lechuza para avisarte de que al final no podría venir? – Se extrañó la castaña – Ron sí que me la ha mandado a mí. Hace poco que he leído el mensaje.

- Sí que me ha enviado una nota, otra de tantas. La verdad es que en el fondo ya me lo esperaba – respondió con resentimiento.

Hermione suspiró, comprensiva. También ella estaba disfrutando bien poco últimamente de la compañía de su novio. Desde que Harry se había convertido en el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores y había elegido a Ron como su mano derecha, ambos pasaban casi todo su tiempo en el Ministerio, o en misiones cada vez más lejanas y arriesgadas, y entonces transcurrían días enteros sin dejarse ver. Tampoco a ella le hacía demasiado feliz la situación.

- Bueno, por lo menos han tenido el detalle de avisarnos – trató de bromear, pero tan sólo consiguió que Ginny se enfureciese más todavía.

- Estoy harta, Hermione, muy harta. Tan sólo faltan dos meses para que Harry y yo nos casemos. Sabes perfectamente la repercusión mediática que está teniendo esta boda, desde mucho antes de producirse: El Profeta nos acosa, no sé cómo se ha montado un enlace con cientos de invitados a la mayoría de los cuales no conozco ni espero conocer nunca, la ceremonia va a ser a lo grande, fastuosa, carísima… Todo el mundo quiere felicitar a Harry Potter, todo el mundo quiere asistir a su matrimonio para después poder afirmar que estuvo allí y jactarse de ello… Y como el gran protagonista se muestra inaccesible, soy yo, la tonta de su prometida, quien se ha visto obligada a encargarse de organizarlo todo y de contentarlos a todos. Y ya no puedo más, Herms, todo esto me supera… Y para colmo, él me ha abandonado cuando más lo necesito… - suspiró hondamente, agotada.

- La verdad es que el ascenso de Harry se ha producido en mal momento para vosotros.

- Ambos sabíamos que llegaría y no nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Yo le apoyé en todo momento, estaba segura de que conseguirlo era lo mejor para él, para mí… para todos. Pero entonces no imaginé de qué forma me afectaría a mí todo esto, y tampoco pude imaginar que él desaparecería de mi lado de la noche a la mañana de este modo…

- Él no ha desaparecido, Ginny, sigue apoyándote, amándote… más que nunca, si cabe – le reprochó su amiga.

- Ya… pero yo también necesito como nunca que me lo demuestre. No sé si voy a poder seguir con esto sola.

Hermione la miró con la alarma reflejando en el semblante. El rostro de su amiga, el tono de voz que esta había empleado, le hicieron pensar por un momento que se estaba planteando cometer alguna locura. Rápidamente la tomó de la mano y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, intentando dar un tono lógico y contundente a sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él de todo esto, Ginny? ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?

- ¿Cuándo? – bufó la otra - ¡Nunca tiene tiempo para mí! ¡Últimamente nuestros besos son casi robados! ¡Lo veo menos a él que a mi hermano Charlie, que vive tan lejos de aquí!

- Sí… la verdad es que a mí me pasa lo mismo con Ron, pero al menos yo no estoy organizando sola la boda del siglo – le apretó el brazo de forma impetuosa - Esta noche cenaremos con ellos en La Madriguera. Como amiga, te aconsejo que después de cenar lo cojas de la oreja, te lo lleves a solas y le dejes bien claro qué es lo que sucede, cómo te sientes, y sobre todo dile que le necesitas. Estoy segura de que él tampoco lo está pasando bien con esta situación y de que también necesita tu apoyo. Y ahora vamos a dar buena cuenta de una gran copa de helado con caramelo y olvidemos por un rato a ese par de insensibles.

Ginny sonrió por fin, asintiendo, y las dos amigas desviaron la conversación hacia otros derroteros muchos más agradables, tales como la próxima prueba del vestido de novia y del vestido especial de la primera dama de honor que, cómo no, iba a ser la misma Hermione.

**&&&&&&&**

El olor a carne chamuscada los golpeó con fuerza nada más se hubieron acercado al centro del claro. Harry continuó caminando con determinación, pero Kingsley se vio obligado a detenerse hasta haber conseguido extraer un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y colocárselo en la boca a modo de mascarilla. El edor era insoportable y él mantuvo la cabeza agachada para intentar no marearse al inhalarlo. Segundos después, el Ministro de Magia alcanzó a su compañero y fue entonces cuando se permitió distraer sus sentidos hacia algo que no fuese el aroma nauseabundo que reinaba a su alrededor, pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse: fuertes arcadas atravesaron su estómago rápidamente y en un visto y no visto el hombre hubo vomitado lo poco que llevaba en el estómago. La escena que se mostró ante ellos era macabra. Los ardientes rayos del moribundo sol crepuscular se cebaban en un amasijo de carne y huesos carbonizados, aún suspendido de una inmensa cruz de madera, que se empeñaba en insuflarle una vida cruelmente segada hacía ya varias horas. Desde lo más alto, un cráneo todavía humeante les sonrería con insistencia.

- No soy capaz de entender cómo no te afecta – sentenció Kingsley, observando a Harry, quien no despegaba la vista de la cruz a medio quemar.

- Yo llevo bastante tiempo en este lugar. He vomitado nada más verlo la primera vez, al igual que tú.

- Merlín todopoderoso… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Ese cuerpo pertenece a Mareil Bagshot.

- Ese nombre… ¿Ella era maga? – se sorprendió el otro.

- Lo era. Casada con un muggle. Con dos hijos muggles. Su marido y sus hijos han sido asesinados dentro de la casa ante la que has aparecido, aparentemente debido a la maldición Cruciatus. La casa ha ardido después sin que el fuego haya tocada los cadáveres – le explicó – En cambio ella ha sido quemada en una hoguera muggle, rodeada de un fuego mágico que no ha llegado a tocarla. ¿Qué conclusiones extraes de todo esto?

- Una maga que se casa con un muggle y muere de forma muggle, y un muggle que se casa con una maga y muere de forma mágica… El amor los ha matado.

- Joder, Kingsley, menudo humor nos traemos hoy. Lo has explicado de un modo bastante cínico, pero eso es exactamente lo que ha sucedido. Quien ha cometido esta atrocidad pretendía dar a entender que el castigo merecido por un mago que se casa con un muggle es una muerte muggle. El caso es el contrario para un muggle que se casa con un mago. Y así se lo ha hecho pagar a ambos. Los hijos eran la triste consecuencia de ese pecado, no podía dejarlos vivir.

- ¿Sangre pura? – preguntó, sin más.

- Sangre pura. Mortífagos, sin duda. Pero jamás se habían ensañado en una muerte con tanta crueldad como lo han hecho con estas cuatro, sobre todo con la de ella. Eso me lleva a pensar que alguien nuevo está al frente de la maldita organización. Pero aún no lo has visto todo.

Hizo que el otro caminase con él rodeando la cruz, hasta la parte trasera de la misma, y le indicó con la mano que fijase su vista en ella. El hombre tuvo que acercarse con asco para poder leer el mensaje ennegrecido que la surcaba en su poste más largo: "La muerte es sólo el principio". Kingsley exhaló aire debido a la impresión.

- ¿Voldemort?

- Eso pretenden hacernos creer para que, si la crueldad de los asesinatos no nos ha impresionado lo suficiente, el mensaje sí lo haga. Pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que Voldemort ha desaparecido para siempre. No puede existir un cuerpo sin alma, y su alma fue destruida. Por eso creo que es un viejo conocido con cara nueva.

- Pero, ¿quién? – se extrañó el otro.

- Ese es el siguiente paso: averiguar quién narices se ha metido de lleno en esta cruzada de nuevo. Por cierto, y hablando de averiguaciones. Ron se está encargando de indagar en el pasado del tipo ese: quiero saber qué hay de verdad en todo lo que me ha contado. Sospecho que su vida es más falsa que la mentira que casi consiguió colarme para intentar ganarse mi amistad. Me he propuesto demostrar que está manipulando al Wicengamot para intentar arrebatarte el Ministerio y sé que lo conseguiré. Pero mientras tanto, te ruego que te cuides de él: mantente alejado al máximo de todo lo relacionado con él y con su círculo de amistades. Y no se te ocurra seguirle el juego.

- ¿Tan peligroso crees que puede llegar a ser?

- Si estuviese de acuerdo con tus ideas y tu forma de gobernar, ¿crees que intentaría arrebatarte el puesto?

- Seguramente, no – tuvo que reconocer.

- Pues tan sólo por eso ya tenemos suficientes motivos para estar alerta. Y sigo pensando que el percance que sufriste la semana pasada puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un accidente, por mucho que lo parezca. Hazme caso y cuídate.

Kingsley lo miró fijamente de forma pensativa.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Por supuesto, alertar al Wizengamot. Y el resto es decisión tuya. Aunque yo te aconsejo que ordenes mantener este asunto en secreto. No podemos alertar a la comunidad mágica sin ser capaces de dar explicaciones, cundiría el pánico. Y aún no podemos darlas porque todavía no las tenemos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Vámonos de aquí. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Los dos se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar.

**&&&&&&&**

Cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron saliendo de la chimenea, su cara era toda una oda a la preocupación y al cansancio: no podían mostrarse más serios y agotados. Ya los Sres. Weasley, George, Angelina, Hermione y Ginny los estaban esperando sentados a la mesa para comenzar a cenar en cuanto ellos llegasen. Nada más verlos, Molly se levantó de su silla para ir a darles un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al que ellos correspondieron con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches a todos. Sentimos haberos hecho esperar – se disculpó Harry.

- Tranquilo, ya estamos acostumbrados a que llegues tarde… o nunca – respondió Ginny secamente.

Él la miró, dolido, no sólo por el ataque de ella y su incomprensión, sino porque sentía que la chica tenía gran parte de razón, y que él no podía evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No os preocupéis, hijos, sabemos perfectamente lo ocupados que estáis – se apresuró a asegurar el Sr. Weasley amablemente, sonriendo con mal disimulado orgullo de padre.

Harry sonrió también, agradecido, e inmediatamente después se acercó a Ginny para inclinarse sobre ella y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Te he echado de menos, preciosa – le susurró al oído – Siento no haber podido reunirme con vosotras esta tarde.

- Otra vez – recalcó ella, sin bajar la guardia.

- Otra vez – asintió él, apenado.

A pesar de sentirse enfadada con él, Ginny no pudo evitar devolverle el beso con ternura, la mirada perdida en sus profundos ojos verdes. Pero pronto toda su frustración volvió a abalanzarse sin piedad sobre su maltrecho ánimo.

Ron también besó a Hermione y en cuanto los dos chicos se hubieron lavado las manos, todos comenzaron a cenar.

- En el Ministerio no hacen otra cosa que palmearme la espalda para felicitarme por el ascenso de mi flamante próximo yerno – Arthur comenzó la conversación con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry sonrió con cansancio, pero no dijo nada.

- Pues a mí, los demás aurores me observan de reojo y cuchichean a mis espaldas cuando creen que yo no puedo darme cuenta – se quejó Ron – Eso de ser el cuñado del gran Jefe ha creado ciertas suspicacias con respecto al motivo por el que yo me he convertido en su mano derecha.

- Tonterías, Ron – Harry tomó parte en la conversación – Ya sabías que esto iba a pasar. Hay gente que no es capaz de aceptar la valía aunque se la pongan ante las narices, a no ser que sea la suya propia. Si antes tú y yo formábamos uno de los mejores equipos del Cuartel General, no entiendo porqué ahora no podamos seguirlo siendo.

- Ya, pero las cosas…

- Las cosas serán como tú quieras que sean, Ron. Te necesito a mi lado porque eres el mejor, esa es la única verdad para mí – el moreno fijó su mirada en su mejor amigo con decisión.

- Harry tiene razón – opinó Hermione – Además, si la envidia fuera spattergroit, algunos en el Ministerio tendrían un gran problema.

Todos rieron, divertidos.

- ¿Y qué tal el día por aquí? – se interesó Harry.

- Tu mujercita ha estado muy atareada abriendo regalos de boda – dijo George en tono burlón, a lo que su hermana lo taladró con la mirada, pero él no hizo caso alguno y continuó – No veas cómo están todas: que si cómo será el vestido, que si qué pelo me haré, que si esto, que si lo otro… Quién fuera ellas.

- Cállate – le ordenó Ginny de forma tajante.

- No me gusta el cariz que está tomando este asunto – intervino Harry - Ginny y yo deseábamos una boda sencilla, familiar, pero el Ministerio no hace más que presionar para que sea todo un baño de multitudes. No me siento cómodo – confesó con seriedad.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – le respondió la pelirroja de forma exaltada - ¡Pues dímelo a mí!

- ¿Qué pasa, Gin? – quiso saber él, comenzando a estar más que harto de sus provocaciones.

- Hija… - trató de intervenir Molly intentando que Ginny no dijese nada de lo que luego tuviese que arrepentirse. Conocía a la perfección a su hija y su fuerte carácter.

- Pasa que estoy hasta las narices de esta puñetera boda que a todos os hace tanta ilusión– se adelantó Ginny, sin que su madre pudiese evitarlo.

Harry palideció al escucharla.

- ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? – la encaró, levantándose de la silla con deliberada lentitud, sin dejar de observarla.

- Nada más que lo que he dicho – respondió ella secamente. Se sentía demasiado cansada, frustrada y furiosa como para intentar suavizar sus palabras. – Tú eres la gran estrella de esta boda, el señor importante, por quien se está montando todo este tinglado, pero en cambio te has desentendido de él, obligándome a mí incluso a abandonar mi trabajo para poder preparar tu gran día como mereces. Y encima no te sientes cómodo.

En los ojos de su novio se reflejaron la sorpresa y la indignación.

- Tú me dijiste que abandonar durante un tiempo tu trabajo de corresponsal deportivo para El Profeta había sido una decisión propia – argumentó este, comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¿Y qué iba a decirte?

- ¿La verdad, quizá? – dijo él, alterado.

- ¡Sí, claro que fue una decisión propia! ¿Pero por qué crees que fue motivada? ¡Me sentía agobiada hasta la saciedad! – le reprochó, ahora gritando.

- Ginny, por favor… – trató de tranquilizarla su padre.

- No, papá, que el señor importante y súper ocupado sepa que los demás también hacemos sacrificios. Para que luego nos vaya abandonando siempre que tiene oportunidad de hacerlo.

Si su intención había sido herirlo, lo consiguió con creces.

- ¿Abandonarte? ¿Crees que si últimamente casi no te veo es porque no lo deseo con locura? ¿Crees que no me estoy volviendo loco por no poder darte todo lo que mereces? ¿Por no poder tratarte como a una reina? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un sacrificio? – respondió Harry con despecho - ¡Tranquila, ya no vas a preocuparte más por esta puñetera boda, porque no se va a celebrar! ¡Bastantes responsabilidades tengo ya como para tener que cargar a la espalda también con la culpa de que tú te tengas que sacrificar por mí!

Lanzó la silla hacia atrás con ímpetu y caminó a zancadas hacia la entrada de La Madriguera.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione - ¡Detente, Harry! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Hijo, espera! – gritó también Molly, angustiada.

Pero el chico abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió como un tornado, dando un gran portazo tras él. Cuando los demás consiguieron salir también, ya él había desaparecido. Seguramente se había transportado muy lejos de allí.

Todos quedaron en silencio con el corazón hecho un nudo. De pronto Ginny estalló en llanto y se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación. Hermione y Angelina la siguieron.

- Yo tan sólo bromeaba – dijo George por fin, afligido.

- Tranquilo, hijo, todo esto no ha sido culpa tuya. Harry y tu hermana están atravesando una etapa muy complicada en sus vidas – se lamentó – Los dos tienen mucho carácter y en esta ocasión no han podido evitar enfrentarse. Sólo espero que sean capaces de recapacitar – palmeó suavemente el hombro de su hijo y regresó a la casa con aires de derrota. Molly se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar también.

- Me voy en su busca – dijo Ron.

- No, no hay forma de saber a dónde ha ido. Además, ahora más que nunca necesita estar solo.

- No, papá, los problemas de pareja no se resuelven en soledad – negó él con la cabeza – He de hacerle volver para que hable con Ginny y ambos puedan solucionarlos juntos. Ginny no puede ni imaginar la fuerte presión a la que Harry se está viendo sometido.

- Y él, enfrentado como está a sus propios problemas, no se había dado cuenta de la presión a la que se está viendo sometida ella. No te metas de por medio, hijo. Ella es tu hermana y él, tu mejor amigo.

- ¡Por eso tengo que hacer algo para solucionar esto! – gritó, frustrado.

- Algo haremos, pero tenemos que pensar muy bien el qué, no vayamos a empeorar más las cosas – le aseguró su padre – Ahora entra en casa y vete a dormir. Mañana os espera otro día duro.

**&&&&&&&**

Harry apareció ante la casa limpiamente, en silencio. Miró con discreción en todas direcciones, comprobando la probabilidad de haber sido detectado, pero a aquellas horas de la noche y en un barrio tan tranquilo como ese, esta era casi inexistente. De todos modos evitó hacer sonar el timbre y en cambio hizo que sus nudillos golpeasen la puerta con cierta firmeza, la justa para asegurarse de que sería escuchado.

Pronto oyó unos pasos rápidos acercándose a él desde el otro lado, y esperó. Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta y unos ojos vivarachos, poco acordes con las maduras arrugas que los enmarcaban, le sonrieron nada más reconocerle.

- Mi niño… ¡Qué alegría verte! – la mujer, bien entrada en años, abrazó y besó al chico en la mejilla con infinito cariño.

- Buenas noches, Andrómeda – él le devolvió el abrazo y el beso del mismo modo – Ya sé que estas no son horas para hacer visitas, y menos a un niño, pero necesitaba verle, aunque fuese dormido.

- Tú no tienes porqué darme explicaciones, esta es tu casa y puedes venir a ella cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras. Pasa, hijo, pasa.

Harry entró en el hogar de la Sra. Tonks y ella, después de cerrar la puerta tras él, lo condujo hacia el cuarto de Teddy sin más comentarios. Al llegar allí, abrió la puerta suavemente y la habitación donde dormía el niño quedó bañada por la suave luz que brillaba desde el pasillo. Emocionado, como siempre que veía a su ahijado, Harry alcanzó la cama del pequeño con pasos cuidadosos y quedó frente a él, embelesado, mirándolo dormir con candidez.

Pero Teddy, quizá sintiéndose vigilado, abrió los ojos lentamente, y parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad proveniente del pasillo, enfocó la vista hacia el frente y se encontró a Harry observándolo con ternura. Sonrió, excitado como tan sólo un niño puede estarlo.

- ¡Padrino! - gritó, y de un salto se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa, coleguita? – lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le revolvió el pelo, sonriendo – Siento haberte despertado.

- No, padrino. Siempre que vengas, siempre, debo verte, y si estoy dormido como hoy, debes despertarme. O me enfadaré mucho.

- Pero tienes que descansar bien. Recuerda que queda poco tiempo para que comiences tus estudios en Hogwarts, y debes haber aprendido muchas cosas para entonces.

- Aún quedan casi dos años para eso – rezongó el niño con fastidio – El tiempo pasa demasiado despacio.

Harry sonrió.

- No tanto, pequeñajo, no tanto. Te prometo que si estudias mucho y te portas bien, yo mismo te acompañaré al andén nueve y tres cuartos el día de tu primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó con los ojos chispeantes por la emoción.

- Seguro. Y después te presentaré a Hagrid, el guarda bosques del colegio. Ya verás qué bien lo vas a pasar allí.

- ¡Bien! – gritó.

- Ah, ah… Eso tan sólo será si te portas bien. Ahora, a dormir.

- Lo que tú quieras, padrino – volvió a abrazarlo con todas sus ganas y después se acostó de nuevo.

Harry lo arropó con mimo y le besó la frente.

- Buenas noches – susurró.

Andrómeda y él salieron del cuarto en silencio.

Ambos bajaron tranquilamente las escaleras que los conducirían a la planta baja y ella le indicó que pasase a la sala de estar. Una vez los dos se hubieron acomodado en el sofá, la anciana le ofreció una taza de té.

- Como ves, no me había acostado todavía. A los viejos nos cuesta dormir – sonrió con sencillez – Teddy te adora, se desvive por ti – afirmó después sin dejar de sonreír, observando al joven.

- Cada vez que estoy con él siento que soy pequeño de nuevo, y he de confesar que a menudo me embarga la tristeza. Él es un niño huérfano, como lo fui yo – dijo con amargura.

- Pero jamás olvides que él no es como tú y que nunca lo será, porque él te tiene a ti… y a mí. Jamás tendrá que pasar por lo que tú pasaste con aquellos muggles, nunca.

- Eso puedo jurarlo – afirmó con rotundidad – mientras yo viva, él será feliz.

Ella amplió su todavía bella sonrisa.

- Y también la tiene a ella, aunque la chica últimamente haya perdido su camino – volvió a hablar, ahora escrutando la reacción del apuesto joven.

- Voy a serle franco, Andrómeda. Mientras ella siga con la obsesión de venganza que encoge su corazón, no voy a permitir que se acerque a Teddy, por muy tía suya que sea. Él es demasiado joven como para aprender a amargarse con sentimientos de ese tipo – sentenció él con contundencia.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Crees en serio que ella puede tener razón?

- ¿Sobre su afirmación de que Kristopher Yates es en realidad Antonin Dolohov, quien mató a su tío? No, no lo creo. Es una idea descabellada. A pesar de que usted sabe perfectamente que no trago a ese hipócrita, por mucho que me toque fingir, no voy a obcecarme con un odio irracional – ella asintió, conforme – Pero eso no quita que haga todo lo posible para ayudarla a averiguar la verdad. Le di mi palabra y la cumpliré. Pero las cosas se harán a mi manera, con la ley por delante. Sobrina de Remus o no, si ella trata de asesinarlo, lo consiga o falle en su intento, acabará en Azkabán, y punto.

De nuevo la otra asintió, sin dejar de fijar su seria mirada en los verdes ojos de Harry.

- Pero no me negarás que la chica es inteligente – reflexionó, con una sonrisa que mostraba una pizca de orgullo.

- ¿Que si lo es? ¡Condenada chiquilla! ¡Usted no puede imaginar cuánto! – Alzó la voz sin darse cuenta y enseguida recuperó la compostura para no despertar a Teddy nuevamente – Por eso he de tenerla bien controlada. Al contrario que Remus y que el mismo Teddy, mucho más tranquilos y sosegados, ella es un volcán en erupción, y si le añadimos sus increíbles aptitudes mágicas, no tengo que esforzarme por explicarle qué puede resultar de todo ello.

- Entonces no lo hagas – apretó el brazo de él de forma amable – Sólo vela por ella.

- Eso intento. Pero no me está resultando fácil hacerlo. No puedo revelar su existencia ante el mundo, no todavía, lo que limita demasiado mis posibles estrategias para protegerla. Y ella no colabora absolutamente nada con su actitud rebelde. "¡Soy una mujer de acción!", no para de repetir. ¡Y yo también! – Añadió él, exasperado- ¡Pero no voy por ahí intentando conseguir que me maten!

- Ten paciencia, hijo. Todo se arreglará. Palabra de vieja.

- Así lo espero – suspiró.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – Ella preguntó sin más, a lo que Harry la miró con sorpresa – No sé porqué, pero intuyo que el joven Potter no desea ser hallado esta noche. Esa melancolía que has traído contigo no muestra nada bueno – él quiso decir algo, pero no halló palabras para hacerlo – Tranquilo, sabes que yo no soy curiosa y como bien he dicho antes, esta es tu casa.

- Se lo agradezco infinitamente. Hoy más que nunca necesito recibir cariño sin preguntas ni reproches.

- Pues has venido al lugar indicado. Para mí, tú no eres mucho mayor que él – señaló hacia las escaleras – Y no os acabaréis todo mi cariño entre ambos por muchos años que yo pueda vivir. Voy a prepararte la cama.

Andrómeda se levantó demostrando buena parte de la agilidad que la caracterizó antaño y caminó a buen ritmo hacia el piso superior. Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperado.

**&&&&&&&**

La mujer no cesaba de observarse, dando medias vueltas lentamente sobre su figura, siempre con la mirada fija en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a ella. Decididamente, no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma en la mujer que tenía delante, pero sabía a la perfección que así era, que aquella rubia a la que quiso y despreció casi a partes iguales era ella, sin más. Acarició su trigueño cabello, echando infinitamente de menos los largos rizos negros como la noche que antes habían enmarcado su angulosa cara, ahora mucho más redondeada, quizá mucho menos Black, aunque indudablemente lo siguiese siendo. Por lo menos, pensó, su esbelto tipo no había cambiado tanto, en eso había tenido suerte, ya que Narcisa y ella eran bastante parecidas en ese aspecto. No obstante, se veía más baja también.

Continuaba abstraída en la imagen del espejo cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes y anhelantes rodeaban su fino talle por la espalda, y que un cálido aliento rozaba su cuello cual suave brisa. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de pérfido deseo, de sádica pasión, pero ella, fría como el hielo, ardiente como un volcán, tan sólo detuvo su obsesiva danza, nada más.

- Sigues siendo la Bella de siempre, pasional hasta la locura pero a la vez tan fría, tan distante… - sus labios rozaron el cuello de ella con un leve susurro – Me has hecho tanta falta…

- Y tú sigues siendo tan sentimental – ella respondió con aspereza, pero deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar las de él y las hizo suyas, apretándolas con fuerza – He de deshacerme de este maldito peinado y este color de pelo que no me pega nada. Cuando salga de aquí, será lo primero que haga – cambió de tema, mostrando desagrado.

- Nada me gustaría más, pero sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo todavía. Si pretendes mantener tu resurrección en el más absoluto secreto hasta que estemos preparados para asestar el golpe decisivo al Ministerio de Magia, no debes hacer nada que pueda revelar tu identidad. Ya lo hemos hablado una y mil veces – le explicó con cansancio – La mejor opción para que no te veas obligada a esconderte entre estas cuatro paredes es que retomes la vida de tu hermana como si tú fueses ella – A pesar de no ir dirigido a él, el odio de la mujer lo traspasó con su mirada – Nos serás más útil a ambos si te infiltras entre los Malfoy y estás al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el mundo donde se mueven. No olvides que, a pesar de lo que intenten aparentar y hacer creer a todos los demás, siguen siendo mortífagos. Ese sentimiento no es algo de lo que poder deshacerse con tanta facilidad, se lleva en la sangre, en esa sangre pura que les obsesiona tanto como a nosotros.

- Lucius me da asco, es un pusilánime, un fracasado, un traidor… y lo mismo digo de su adorado hijito, otro bueno para nada. Debieron haber muerto ellos, todos ellos, incluida mi hermana, en vez de hacerlo el Señor Oscuro – su rabia no hallaba fin.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, pero lo único cierto es que el Señor Oscuro murió y que yo no he sido capaz de devolverlo a la vida. Pero en cambio a ti, sí. Gracias a que tu querida hermanita aún seguía estando aquí, he podido traer tu espíritu al mundo de los vivos. Su cuerpo ha resultado ser un receptáculo perfecto para ti – la apretó con más fuerza, pegándola aún más a sí mismo.

- ¿Esto, perfecto? – Se señaló, desdeñosa – Yo era perfecta. Esto tan sólo es una burda copia de lo que debería ser.

- Deja de quejarte, Bella. Cuando acabe todo este asunto y nos hayamos desecho absolutamente de todos aquellos que se oponen a nuestros deseos, podrás moldearlo a tu antojo… para mí. Y ahora sé buena e interpreta el papel de esposa y madre como tantas veces le viste hacerlo a ella.

- ¿Todo el papel? – le preguntó con una maldad insinuante.

Él la giró con brusquedad y la arrastró hacia su cuerpo. Intentó besarla, pero ella clavó sus afiladas uñas en los brazos masculinos, haciéndole morderse los labios para no gritar. Después, cuando la mujer se sintió dueña y señora de aquel hombre de nuevo, lo besó con vehemencia, entregándose a la pasión. Poco a poco la loca entrega fue convirtiéndose en un ronroneante deseo y consiguieron separarse. Entonces ella fijó su felina mirada en los ojos de él, desnudándolo por dentro.

- Ya te perdí una vez ante el maldito Rodolphus Lestrange, también viviste por y para el Señor Oscuro… No, esta vez serás mía, sólo mía. Mataré a quien se interponga en nuestro camino, sea quien sea.

Bellatrix soltó una fuerte carcajada, divertida por sus palabras, pero calló abruptamente.

- Kris.

- ¿Qué? – tan sólo respondió él, sin amedrentarse.

- Sigues siendo el mismo.

Él sonrió. Sabía que ese sería siempre el mayor halago que podría recibir de aquella pétrea mujer, por ser también el único.


	2. Transformaciones secretas

_**Capítulo 2: Transformaciones secretas.**_

Harry caminaba con paso decidido hacia su despacho, situado en el segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia, en el Cuartel General de Aurores. El negro maletín que se balanceaba suavemente en su mano derecha, ofrecía un peso inusitado aquella mañana, aunque teniendo en cuenta que hasta los párpados le pesaban, aquello no era tan extraño. El café bien cargado con que se había castigado nada más levantarse, había contribuido a devolverlo al mundo de los vivos, a pesar de haber alimentado su furia con un nerviosismo nada agradable. Los magos y brujas que se cruzaban en su camino se alejaban de él instintivamente; cualquiera habría afirmado que un aura de tormenta lo envolvía a modo de aviso, para que los demás se mantuviesen bien lejos de su lado aquel día. Pero él no se daba cuenta, o quizá no le importaba: cuanto más solo estuviese, menos probabilidades surgirían de enviar a nadie a tomar viento.

Aunque su soledad no duró mucho, ya que, plantado como un poste y con una paciencia imperturbable, ya Ron lo aguardaba en la puerta del despacho. Al verlo, Harry adoptó un semblante neutro, frío, distante, que a su amigo no impresionó ni mucho ni poco, y mucho menos engañó. Ron se apartó de la puerta a tiempo para que el otro la abriese y entrase en el cuarto como un tornado, y entró tras él en silencio, cerrándola después. El pelirrojo se acomodó tranquilamente en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio y esperó, observándolo sin perderse detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Harry dejó el maletín encima de la mesa, se quitó la americana y la abandonó descuidadamente sobre una silla, se desabrochó con brusquedad los botones de las mangas de la camisa y dobló estas un par de veces sobre sí mismas. De nuevo volvió su atención hacia el maletín y, abriéndolo como si su vida le fuese en ello, extrajo de él varios documentos, que suspendió sobre la mesa, entre sus manos, y comenzó a leer con aparente interés. Parecía haberse olvidado de que su segundo se hallaba junto a él, a la expectativa.

Ron suspiró, sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo le estaba dando a entender que ambos no tenían nada de qué hablar, pero él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, fijando sus ojos en los de Harry, aunque no fue recíproca la atención.

- Perfectamente – afirmó el otro, sin dejar de examinar los documentos. En ningún momento levantó la vista de ellos para devolverle la mirada.

- ¿De verdad? – insistió.

Harry, exasperado, soltó los papeles, que golpearon la mesa con un ruido sordo, y por fin se dignó a mirar al chico. Definitivamente, su humor era pésimo esa mañana, y su paciencia, inexistente.

- ¡No he dormido en toda la noche! ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – sus ojos lo traspasaron.

- ¿No has dormido… dónde? Muy pronto, antes de venir al trabajo, he pasado por tu casa y no estabas allí.

- ¿Acaso ahora te has convertido en mi niñera?

- No soy tu niñera, soy tu amigo, y el único que te quedará como no bajes esos humos – le reprochó el otro con firmeza.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Ron. Tengo mucho trabajo, y tú también.

- Pues cuanto antes hables conmigo, antes te dejaré en paz.

- Mira que puedes llegar a ser cabezón cuando quieres – bufó.

- ¿Más que tú? – le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas, a lo que el otro negó con un ademán de fastidio.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – cedió ya sin argumentos.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verla y lo averiguas por ti mismo?

- No me siento suficientemente dueño de mis actos como para enfrentarla, Ron. Prefiero esperar a tranquilizarme un poco. Además, hoy no voy a poder marcharme de aquí así como así. Mañana William Stanton empezará a trabajar en el Ministerio y yo debo dejarlo todo preparado para que tenga acceso a la práctica totalidad del edificio sin ninguna traba. Y luego está el tema del asesinato de ayer, y…

- ¡Alto! ¡Espera! – los ojos de Ron amenazaban con salírsele de las cuencas - ¿Has dicho William Stanton?

El otro asintió, satisfecho por haber conseguido desviar la conversación, como había pretendido.

- ¿El tipo ese que casi nos hizo fracasar en nuestra misión en Dinamarca hace dos años? ¿Aquel capullo estirado, sabelotodo y cobarde?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la "apasionada" descripción que su amigo había hecho del sujeto en cuestión.

- ¿Pero qué narices pinta él aquí, si puede saberse? ¿Y quién ha sido el lumbrera que lo ha traído? – su incredulidad no hallaba fin.

- Es cosa de Kingsley. El Ministerio de Magia danés pretende tomar ejemplo de la gestión que hacemos aquí, en un intento de modernizar sus métodos. Por eso pidió a Kingsley enviar una persona, una especie de ojeador, que pase con nosotros un tiempo para poder aprender del Ministerio inglés y luego implantar las mejoras en su país.

- Pero, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué ese petulante metomentodo que no tiene ni idea de por dónde va?

- Él mismo se ha ofrecido voluntario. Sabes que William tiene un gran don de gentes, aunque venda mucho humo, causa por la que tanto tú como yo no podemos tragarlo. Por cierto, cuando Kingsley me dio la noticia, mi primera reacción fue negarme tajantemente a colaborar. Le he dicho que conmigo no cuente, que si me cruzo siquiera con el tipo ese, no me controlaré, y le haré pagar por haber estado apunto de estropear aquella misión. Y que como le vea con sus sucias narices fisgando en mi Departamento, el resto de su visita lo pasará en San Mungo. Pero él me ha insistido en que debe aprender de todos los departamentos, que todos debemos prestarle nuestra colaboración. Así que ahora, y como pienso cumplir mi palabra, tú pasas a ser su enlace con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica – concluyó como quien no quiere la cosa – Y lo que espero de ti es que, precisamente, el niñato ese no ponga un pie en él. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Has sido capaz de endosarme el muerto a mí? – se escandalizó el otro - ¡Sabes lo que pienso de él, Harry! ¡En Dinamarca estuve a punto de partirle la cara por imbécil! ¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, que no estuviste con él, pero sufriste sus meteduras de pata como el que más!

- Por eso estoy seguro de que lo alejarás de aquí con el mayor de los placeres. ¿O acaso quieres que asigne a otro que "colabore" con él, para que escarbe en nuestro trabajo a placer?

- ¡Como vuelva a meter sus malditas narices en nuestro asuntos, te juro que le mato!

- ¿Ves como eres el más indicado para hacerle de enlace? – Le sonrió descaradamente - Anímate, hombre. Total, no siempre estará contigo. En principio ha de recorrer todos los Departamentos en un mes. Calculo que te acompañará tres o cuatro días, a lo sumo.

- Me da tiempo suficiente para hacerle tres o cuatro caras nuevas – rezongó el otro.

- Pase lo que pase, nada de violencia, Ron – le dirigió una mirada de advertencia – No es esa la imagen que intentamos dar aquí.

- Pues tú bien que has amenazado al Jefazo – sonrió con sorna.

- Ya me conoces, y sabes perfectamente que, cuando tengo algo claro, no soy capaz de callármelo, caiga quien caiga por el camino.

Los dos midieron sus fuerzas con la mirada fija el uno en el otro durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer sobre tu pelea con Ginny? – el pelirrojo volvió a la carga.

- Eso quiero saber yo – tras ellos se oyó una inesperada voz.

Los chicos se giraron hacia la puerta, sorprendidos. No se habían dado cuenta de que alguien la había abierto con cuidado y había entrado en la estancia, dispuesta a escuchar toda la conversación. Hermione estaba ante ellos, esperando una respuesta, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ginny está destrozada, Harry. ¿Qué piensas hacer? – insistió ella, estática su mirada en los verdes ojos de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Que qué pienso hacer? ¿Qué piensa hacer ella? – respondió él, lleno de indignación.

Finalmente estalló en ira, se levantó de su sillón de despacho y se plantó ante ambos en dos zancadas, mientras Hermione se acercaba para situarse al lado de Ron.

- ¡Me ha estado mintiendo! – gritó - ¡Me engañó al decirme que había dejado el trabajo por gusto! ¡Al hacerme pensar que todo andaba bien!

- Lo sé, Harry, pero ella lo hizo para ayudarte – replicó Hermione – Además, date cuenta de que hace tiempo que la tienes abandonada.

- ¿Abandonada? ¡Estoy hasta las narices de escuchar esa palabra! ¡Primero de ella y ahora de ti! ¿Eso creéis todos? ¿Que la tengo abandonada? ¿Que me quedo aquí por gusto, hasta las tantas de la noche, hecho polvo? ¿Para tenerla abandonada? ¿Y que por ello merezco que me mienta de ese modo?

- Harry, por favor, tranquilízate.

Ron se levantó y le apretó el hombro, conciliador, lo que fue como un bálsamo para él. Ya más calmado, regresó a su sillón y se dejó caer en él, apretándose las sienes con su mano derecha. Permaneció de ese modo durante unos segundos, mientras su respiración se acompasaba. Sus amigos lo observaron, preocupados. De pronto enfrentó sus miradas de nuevo, mostrando decisión.

- Voy a cancelar la boda – dijo sin más.

La pareja se miró, horrorizada.

- ¡Pero Harry…! – Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpida por él.

- No estoy diciendo que no vaya a haber boda, sino que no se celebrará del modo en que está prevista. Voy a hablar con Ginny sobre ello, y si ella está de acuerdo, mandaré un comunicado a El Profeta anunciando el cambio. Ella desea una boda sencilla, y yo también. Y eso es lo que tendremos, en caso de que decidamos seguir adelante con nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Cómo que si decidís seguir adelante? ¿Es que ya no quieres casarte con ella? – le interrogó Hermione. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ron le miraba con la boca abierta, conmocionado.

- Por supuesto que quiero casarme con ella. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo – respondió él, desesperado – Pero ya no estoy seguro de lo que siente Ginny por mí.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa? – Ron se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

- Ella me ha mentido, Ron, y por otro lado, mi ritmo de vida la desborda. Si nos casamos, no sé si será capaz de aguantar a mi lado durante mucho tiempo – lo miró a los ojos, abatido.

- ¡Pues buscad juntos una solución! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero no me vengas con tonterías! ¡Ella ha nacido para ti, Harry! ¡Y tú lo has hecho para ella! ¡Habéis superado juntos situaciones mucho peores que esta! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

- Ron tiene razón, Harry – añadió Hermione, dulcemente – Buscad cómo resolver vuestros problemas, o lo tendréis que lamentar durante el resto de vuestras vidas. Habla con ella, por favor, pero sin reproches – le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Está bien, no os preocupéis. Esta noche hablaré con ella.

- No, ve a comer hoy con ella. Llévala a algún restaurante romántico.

- No puedo, Hermione. Ya tengo concertada una reunión para comer y no puedo posponerla.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién y qué es tan importante como para anteponerlo a Ginny? – casi gritó, ofendida.

- No, no se puede saber. Son asuntos de trabajo. Hablaré esta noche con ella, y punto.

- ¡Arrrrg! –la castaña dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, frustrada, y salió del cuarto con vehemencia.

Ron miró a su amigo mostrando cierto reproche, y salió en pos de su novia. Ya fuera, el chico la alcanzó mientras ella andaba airada por el pasillo de la planta, y tuvo que interponerse en su camino para poder detenerla. Ella lo encaró, furiosa.

- ¿Es mucho pedir que me digas con quién demonios va a comer Harry hoy? – le preguntó, clavando su mirada escrutadora en los ojos de él.

- De verdad, Herms, no tengo ni idea. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él tuviese apalabrada una cita hoy para comer.

Los dos se miraron, extrañados. Ron la abrazó cariñosamente, y cuando sintió que el enfado de ella comenzaba a remitir, le dio un cálido beso en los labios y luego sonrió.

- He de volver al trabajo, amor – dijo, a modo de disculpa.

- Yo también. Pero al menos comerás conmigo, ¿no?

- Lo intentaré, preciosa – él le ofreció una sonrisa suplicante.

- Hombres – sentenció con fastidio, para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia su propio Departamento. Aunque sin previo aviso volvió a girarse hacia él y le dijo – Te quiero – y se apresuró hacia su destino.

El pelirrojo la observó marcharse con la felicidad reflejada en la cara.

**&&&&&&&**

Kristopher Yates yacía tumbado boca arriba, cuan largo era, encima de la cama, inmóvil, contemplando el liso y blanco techo con extraña fijación. Casi no podía moverse, apenas quedaban fuerzas para ello en su maltrecho y aún atractivo cuerpo. No tenía previstas, en ningún momento, las duras consecuencias que le había acarreado la invocación del tipo de magia negra que, por primera vez, había ejecutado el día anterior, pero tenía bien claro que, de haberlas conocido, su decisión no habría variado en absoluto. Llevaba casi un día sin comer, y aún peor, sin beber, y las crueles e insistentes garras del hambre y la sed hincaban sus ponzoñosas uñas en un constante duermevela, que le sumía en inacabables sueños plagados de pesadillas. Pero no estaba dispuesto a morir allí de inanición, no ahora, cuando se hallaba más cerca que nunca de alcanzar su único sueño: gobernar a todos los magos y brujas bajo su yugo, junto a Bellatrix, su adorada reina. Haciendo acopio de todas las energías que pudo reunir, trató de incorporarse lentamente, con cautela, como si de un enfermo postrado en una cama durante muchos meses se tratase. Se mareó y casi se vio obligado a tumbarse de nuevo, pero no lo hizo: si volvía a abandonarse en la cama, lo más probable es que jamás volviese a levantarse. Por ello, cerró los ojos y esperó con paciencia a que su cuerpo se adueñase de la situación, y pasados unos minutos, que se le antojaron eternos, se aventuró a ponerse en pie. Un paso, otro… poco a poco sus pies fueron capaces de caminar de nuevo, y entonces supo que, definitivamente, en aquella ocasión había vencido. Varias necesidades físicas le acuciaban con urgencia, pero fue a la cocina donde se encaminó primero, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con su sed tormentosa. Mientras andaba con infinita lentitud se prometió a sí mismo, sonriente, que la próxima vez se aseguraría de dejar una buena provisión de agua y comida junto al lecho. La próxima vez, porque todavía le quedaban cinco más, se recordó con dolor.

Un amargo pensamiento cruzó por su mente a la velocidad del rayo: ¿También Voldemort había sufrido aquellos devastadores efectos secundarios cada vez que su alma había sido dividida y una parte separada de él? Si había sido así, consiguió mantenerlo en el más absoluto de los secretos. ¿O quizá era él, un endeble mago, la única causa del problema? ¿Significaba su debilidad que jamás se vería a la altura del Señor Oscuro? Desechó esta última idea lleno de rabia, pues sabía perfectamente cuánto había amado Bella a aquel maldito demente. Si él pretendía poseer a esa pétrea y despiadada mujer, no sólo su cuerpo, sino su alma entera, debía ser todopoderoso, admirable, infalible, llegar allá donde el otro no había llegado, conseguir aquello en lo que él falló… No existía ninguna otra opción. Una palabra hirvió en su cerebro con abrasadora fuerza: horrocrux. Por un momento, recordó la nueva atrocidad que había cometido al matar a aquella familia en medio del bosque y, aunque en el fondo jamás le había producido orgullo causar la muerte, la mezcla de placer y asco que creaba en él el recuerdo de un acto tan vil, ya le era familiar. No en vano muchas veces el asesinato había formado parte indispensable de su trabajo como esbirro del Señor Tenebroso, aunque casi nadie lo sospechase siquiera.

Entonces pensó nuevamente en ella, y cómo la extrañó, pero en ningún momento su musa podía conocer sus intenciones, o seguramente no le permitiría cumplir su cometido. Tan sólo debía mostrar su verdadero poder ante ella cuando estuviese listo para compararse con el inigualable Señor Oscuro y… salir victorioso. Por eso Bellatrix desconocía la estancia secreta donde él llevaba meses y meses experimentando con extrañas y osadas combinaciones de pócimas y hechizos, y donde, de hecho, había gestado el exitoso retorno de ella misma a la vida. Decididamente, en cuanto se sintiese lo suficientemente repuesto como para retomar su vida normal sin riesgos para su propia salud, Bella sería a la primera persona a quien haría una visita de cortesía, o mejor dicho, Narcisa lo sería, sonrió lleno de sarcasmo, y la segunda persona agraciada con su presencia sería, por supuesto, él: Harry Potter. Ya iba siendo hora de que mantuviese una larga y fructífera conversación con el rival que le haría todopoderoso a los ojos de Bella… cuando fuese derrotado, humillado y exterminado.

Casi sin darse cuenta había alcanzado su objetivo: una gran jarra le esperaba encima de la mesa de la cocina, llena de fría, transparente y revitalizante agua, a escasos centímetros de él. Alargó su mano, terriblemente ansioso, y tomando esta por el asa, la acercó a sus cuarteados labios, derramando su contenido sobre ellos, sin importarle que la gran mayoría del milagroso líquido se extendiese por su ropa y alcanzase el suelo con ruidoso salpicar. Suspiró con gran deleite. Por el momento, todo su sufrimiento había terminado.

**&&&&&&&**

Arthur Weasley hizo chocar sus nudillos tres veces sobre la puerta del despacho de Harry. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Una voz familiar le invitó a pasar con un firme "Adelante" y él le tomó la palabra. Cuando entró, halló al joven reunido con uno de sus hombres.

- Puedo volver luego – dijo amablemente.

- No, no, siéntese, terminaremos enseguida – le aseguró Harry con una afable sonrisa.

- Entoces, ¿qué hacemos, Jefe? - preguntó su acompañante, esperando instrucciones.

- Prendedlo y traedlo aquí para que le interroguemos. Tenemos indicios suficientes de que él ha cometido ambos robos. Y no olvidéis que esa rata escurridiza es animago, y lo digo con toda la intención, el animal en que se convierte es una gran rata. Si no tenéis en cuenta ese dato, se os escapará entre las manos sin que os de tiempo a pestañear siquiera.

- A tus órdenes – asintió con firmeza.

- Confío plenamente en vosotros. Sé que lo haréis bien. Ahora debo tratar otro asunto con el Sr. Weasley.

- Claro.

El hombre se retiró, henchido de orgullo por el voto de confianza recibido.

Cuando suegro y yerno quedaron a solas, Arthur se levantó de la silla desde la que había observado el final de la conversación y tomó asiento cerca del otro, en el lugar donde segundos antes había permanecido sentado su subordinado.

- Tiene pinta de novato.

- Lo es, pero un novato muy prometedor.

- ¿Tanto como tú? – el rostro del Sr. Weasley mostraba cierta picardía.

- Veremos – respondió el Jefe con seriedad, no dándose por enterado del encubierto halago. - ¿Ha venido a hablarme también sobre lo que pasó anoche?

- No, Harry. Ese tema debes resolverlo con Ginny, no conmigo. He venido a hacerte una simple pregunta.

- Adelante, pues – fue la intrigada respuesta del chico.

- Es obvio que tú necesitas una persona que te haga las veces de secretaria – comenzó.

- Es obvio, pero esa no es una pregunta. Sabe bien que la Sra. Promptsy se jubiló al asumir Kingsley única y definitivamente las funciones de Ministro de Magia, alegando que no sería capaz de adaptarse a las manías de un nuevo jefe. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de entrevistar a nadie para el puesto, la verdad.

- ¿Y si yo tuviese a la persona adecuada para este? – preguntó por fin - ¿Y si esa persona, fuese quien fuese, hiciese tan bien su trabajo que cuando la probases no tuvieses más remedio que contratarla?

- ¿La verdad? Me ahorraría tiempo y muchas entrevistas – Harry sonrió – Pero, ¿quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué tantos rodeos?

- Bueno… Definitivamente conozco a alguien ideal para ocupar el puesto de tu secretaria, pero todavía no he hablado con ella. Preferiría no darte su nombre hasta que esa persona esté dispuesta a que tú la entrevistes.

- Pues hable con ella y tráigala, Arthur, cuanto antes, mejor. ¿O acaso tiene algún horroroso defecto por el que usted teme que yo no querré contratarla? ¿Por eso tanto secretismo?

- ¿Defectos? No, hijo. Esa persona no tiene ningún defecto. Es perfecta para ti. Entonces, ¿me prometes que la contratarás si pasa la prueba? ¿Sea quien sea? – insistió.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Arthur! ¡Me está poniendo nervioso! ¡Si cree que es tan buena, tráigala! ¡Le prometo que, si supera la entrevista, el puesto es suyo! ¡Sea quien sea!

- Perfecto, hijo. Mañana mismo volveré con ella. Por cierto, ¿te esperamos esta noche a cenar? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Sí – afirmó Harry, mirándole avergonzado por el modo en que se había marchado la noche anterior.

- Bien – volvió a sonreír, complacido. – Hasta la noche, entonces.

Sin decir una palabra más, Arthur se levantó de su asiento y se marchó del despacho, dejando a Harry estupefacto.

Cuando el chico salió de su asombro, miró su reloj distraídamente, y casi dio un vote cuando cayó en la cuenta de la hora que era: si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a su importantísima cita para comer, y eso no podía permitirlo. Así que agarró su chaqueta de un tirón y se marchó con presteza. Todavía tenía que pasar por un buen restaurante japonés para comprar la comida, tal y como le había prometido a ella. Aquella chica tenía gustos bien raros, pensó, como siempre acababa haciendo al recordarla, aunque su inteligencia estaba más que a la altura de sus excentricidades. Si ella quería comida japonesa, la tendría, total, a él no le importaba comer una cosa u otra por una vez.

Salió del Ministerio y se dirigió a la carrera hacia el único restaurante de comida japonesa que conocía por los alrededores, pero al doblar una esquina de forma apresurada se topó de frente con una persona, a la que casi derribó. Instintivamente agarró del brazo con fuerza a la chica con la que se había golpeado para evitar que esta cayese, y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hermione a quien estaba sosteniendo.

- ¿A dónde vas tan corriendo? – le interrogó ella, también sorprendida.

- ¡A comer! – gritó él, reanudando su carrera y saludándola con una mano - ¡Luego nos vemos!

Hermione, cada vez más atónita, le observó cruzar la calle e introducirse en un restaurante japonés. Su instinto le aconsejó de un modo acertado que aguardase durante unos minutos, y su espera se vio recompensada cuando, poco después, el chico volvió a salir rápidamente cargado con varios paquetes de comida para llevar. Hermione lo habría seguido, pues le remordía la curiosidad, pero esta vez lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacerlo, ya que sentía que estaría traicionando a su mejor amigo si se dedicaba a espiarle. De todos modos, el comportamiento tan extraño de Harry le dio indicios suficientes como para estar alerta. Pensativa, reanudó su camino al encuentro de Ron.

Harry llegó con el pulso acelerado al número doce de Grimaud Place, la casa que su padrino le había legado tras su muerte y, asegurándose de que ningún muggle pudiera descubrir su hechizo, se trasladó dentro de ella, aún encubierta por el encantamiento Fidelius, y con un nuevo Guardián Secreto. No sabía bien porqué, pero a la muerte de Voldemort, Harry había decidido continuar manteniendo en secreto el paradero de aquella casona señorial, y ahora el tiempo le había dado la razón. De nuevo, esta estaba sirviendo para ocultar gente, y qué gente, nada menos que a la sobrina de Remus Lupin, a quien todos creían muerta desde hace años, y con quien él se había aliado para enfrentar lo que parecía otra embestida de los mortífagos. Sintió que la palabra "alianza" no describía fielmente su trato con la chica pues, si el día en que ella acudió a su casa en busca de su apoyo para acabar con la vida de Kristopher Yates, él no hubiese conseguido detenerla y convencerla para hacer las cosas de otro modo, ahora mismo quizá él estaría haciendo una peculiar visita a Azkabán. Por mucho que odiara a Yates, el joven no deseaba su muerte, ni la de nadie. Bastantes muertes había tenido que presenciar ya. Sentía que el destino de aquel hombre era pagar por sus vilezas en prisión, y no ser eliminado. Pero en ocasiones intuía que, a pesar de lo que ella se empeñase en afirmar, aquella rebelde jovencita no había anulado por completo de su cabeza sus ansias de asesinato. Por ello debía ser cauto y permanecer alerta con ella, siempre alerta. Aunque, todo sea dicho, las increíbles dotes de pericia e inteligencia de aquella testaruda iban a facilitarle mucho su trabajo.

Al hallarse dentro de la casa, se aseguró de hacer notar su presencia caminando con pasos ruidosos, para que la chica, a pesar de que le estaba esperando, supiese que era él quien había llegado. Casi no le dio tiempo de andar dos metros cuando ya ella corrió a su encuentro, encantada.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Compañía! ¡Me encanta explorar esta vieja mansión, pero ya casi me la sé de memoria! – se quejó - ¿Has traído lo que te he pedido?

Por toda respuesta, él le alargó las bolsas, que ella cogió con avidez, apresurándose a abrirlas para empaparse del aroma que desprendía la comida del interior. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que la gran delgadez de la chica provenía de ese afán de hiperactividad que siempre la acompañaba.

- ¡Vamos a comer! ¡La mesa está dispuesta! – le apremió, apartándose de la cara un rebelde mechón de cabello castaño.

Harry la siguió, resignado, se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa de la cocina y dejó que ella distribuyese la comida en varios platos. La joven comenzó a comer con rapidez, pero él observó las viandas, poco convencido. Finalmente se decidió a probar aquella comida de apariencia extraña, pues sentía demasiada hambre como para hacer ascos a nada, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el rollo de arroz con pescado crudo en su interior que acababa de tomar, estaba sabroso. De hecho, muy sabroso. Los dos comieron en silencio, y nada más terminar, ella lo sorprendió con una taza de un fuerte y aromático café, que él saboreó con placidez.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? – preguntó la chica, jovial.

- Tu sobrino favorito necesita todo tu cariño, y está ansioso porque te quites de la cabeza esas absurdas ideas de venganza – respondió Harry, mirándola con seriedad, a sabiendas de que ponía en boca de Teddy palabras que él no había pronunciado, ya que realmente el pequeño no conocía a su tía, y esta tenía bien claro este hecho también.

- ¿No me vas a dejar verlo?

- Por ahora, no. Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, Ayleen. Tengas razón o no la tengas, mientras tu única obsesión sea la venganza, no pienso permitirte que te acerques a él. No quiero que lo amargues metiendo en su cabeza esos pensamientos. Además, sabes perfectamente que, por el momento, no debes salir de aquí, para que nadie pueda descubrir tu existencia – concluyó firmemente.

- Está bien… - aceptó con fastidio – Pero que sepas que me aburro contigo. Tú eres mi única visita y resultas ser un peñazo: tan responsable, tan serio, tan auror… ¿Qué piensa tu novia de ti, señor "cargo a la espalda con todas las penas del mundo mundial"?

- Ese no es asunto que te incumba, señorita fisgona – se defendió él, evitando el tema. - ¿Tienes el anillo preparado?

- ¡Lo tengo! – un brillo de ilusión iluminó los ojos de la chica.

Ayleen metió una de sus finas manos en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros y extrajo de él una pequeña cajita, que alargó a Harry para que este la tomara en sus manos. El chico la cogió con suma cautela, lleno de excitación, y se dedicó a observarla de forma reverente antes de decidirse a abrirla, algo que a ella la enervó.

- No muerde – le hizo notar con impaciencia.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero finalmente se decidió a abrir el diminuto cofre. Dentro había un anillo de oro con extraños grabados alrededor de toda su circunferencia exterior. Él lo extrajo con sumo cuidado y se dedicó a observarlo, haciéndolo girar entre dos dedos.

- Es… extraordinario – casi suspiró, deleitándose con los pequeños grabados que en él había.

Unas poderosas astas de ciervo, unos ojos penetrantes de fiero can y una perfecta luna llena se mostraban ante él en todo su esplendor. El corazón se le encogió por la emoción.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy maestra en muchas cosas. ¿Recuerdas? Pero aún no has visto lo mejor. Vamos, póntelo.

Él hizo como la chica le indicaba y se lo colocó con cautela en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. No sintió nada extraño al hacerlo, pero la joven lo observó con renovada admiración.

- Estás buenísimo – soltó de forma irreverente, acompañando la frase de un fuerte silbido.

- ¿Que estoy qué? – Harry la escrutó sorprendido y escandalizado por igual.

- Venga, no te hagas el tonto. Si normalmente estás de toma pan y moja, pues ahora, también. Habrás cambiado tu apariencia, pero sigues siendo el mismo galán de siempre – añadió ella con descaro.

- Tienes dieciocho años, chiquilla, y además yo estoy apunto de casarme – la amonestó, sintiéndose azorado por sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no tengo ojos para ver la verdad? Por mucho que te moleste, eres todo un bombón. Y no me extrañaría que te levantases la novia a ti mismo si te lo propones.

Al escuchar esta última frase, él la miró con una expresión extraña que a ella no le pasó desapercibida, pero la chica prefirió ignorar aquél hecho y concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba. En cambio, cogió un gran espejo que había a un lado del cuarto y lo puso ante él para que el joven pudiese contemplarse. Un "oh" de sorpresa salió de los labios de Harry: en aquella imagen no pudo reconocerse a sí mismo, a pesar de ser él quien, evidentemente, se hallaba ante el espejo. Sin embargo, fue otra imagen, que el auror conocía bien pero que apenas recordaba, la que le sonrió con suficiencia: William Stanton había vuelto.

- Tan sólo tienes que ponerte el anillo cuando desees cambiar de apariencia y volvértelo a quitar cuando quieras que la gente vea en ti tu verdadera imagen, como te prometí – le explicó ella con orgullo.

- Eres un genio – afirmó él, absolutamente impresionado.

- Hace mucho que lo sé, y tú también lo sabes. A ver si esto sirve para que, de una vez por todas, creas en mis palabras, en todas mis palabras – recalcó.

- Antonin Dolohov murió a manos del profesor Flitwick durante la Segunda Guerra, lo sabes tan bien como yo – le rebatió él, con voz de no admitir réplica.

- Yo sólo sé lo que vi y lo que oí– se empecinó ella, sin embargo.

Él negó con la cabeza, frustrado.

- Gracias, Ayleen. Esto me facilita mucho las cosas – dijo finalmente - No veas los problemas que estuve obligado a afrontar cuando decidí crear este personaje hace dos años para resolver una misión en Dinamarca. Aquella vez tuve que echar mano de una variante de la poción multijugos que me hacía pasar por la transformación real y que duraba escaso tiempo. Tuve que hacer malabarismos para que mis compañeros no me descubriesen y toda la operación no se viniese abajo. Algunos de mis compañeros todavía recuerdan a William, y no para bien, todo sea dicho. El tipo levantó pasiones, justo como pretendí. Si no, que se lo pregunten a Ron – sonrió con acidez al recordar las palabras que había pronunciado el pelirrojo aquella misma mañana.

- ¿Esto servirá para desenmascarar a Kristopher Yates? - quiso saber ella, ahora mostrando gran seriedad y determinación.

- Eso espero, de todo corazón: para desenmascararlo a él y a todos los mortífagos que se hallan infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia – afirmó – Pero recuerda, alcance o no nuestro objetivo, su destino es Azkabán o su libertad, no la muerte a tus manos. Tú has decidido confiar en mí y yo he decidido hacerlo en ti. Pero no dudaré en perseguirte y encarcelarte si me fallas. ¿Entendido? Tan sólo deseo que tu vida sea feliz, y con este anillo ya me estás ayudando a conseguirlo. Por favor, ten paciencia y continúa confiando en mi criterio. ¿Lo harás?

- Lo haré – aceptó ella sin mucha convicción.

- Lo repito. ¿Lo harás? – preguntó de nuevo, clavando su dura mirada en los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo haré! ¡Confiaré en ti y no me cargaré a ese tipo! – se rindió – Te lo prometo. Tú también te has convertido en alguien especial para mí, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve – él sonrió al escucharla – Pero sigo diciendo que estás buenísimo.

Harry puso cara de tormento y ella rió a carcajadas.

**&&&&&&&**

Al atardecer, Draco caminaba con excitación hacia el gran comedor de la Mansión Malfoy. No podía esperar más para dar la buena nueva a sus padres, pues sabía ellos la aguardaban ansiosamente desde hace tiempo y, para qué negarlo, también él la había anhelado lleno de ilusión. Todavía podía sentirse embargado por la intensa emoción que le acompañaba desde hacía apenas unas horas, cuando su esposa, Astoria, le comunicó la noticia de su primer embarazo. Él, alucinado, tan sólo había podido abrazarla con fuerza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna hasta mucho después.

Pero cuando alcanzó su destino, quedó en parte decepcionado. Había esperado encontrar a su padre y a su madre juntos, aunque allí tan sólo halló a la mujer, que permanecía de pie, frente a un gran espejo colgado en una de las paredes, dedicada a observarse a sí misma, una vez más. No era la primera ocasión en que el chico había detectado últimamente ese obsesivo comportamiento en su madre, y también otros mucho más raros en ella todavía, como el hecho de que se enfrentase abiertamente a las decisiones que tomaba su padre, con una firmeza y determinación que al joven no podían dejar de sorprender. Él sabía bien que sus padres formaban un típico matrimonio conservador donde el hombre tomaba las decisiones y la mujer se limitaba a acatarlas y obedecerlas, y de ese modo habían funcionado durante toda su vida, que él supiera, y a él mismo le habían educado en esa actitud. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, Narcisa parecía haber tomado las riendas de su propia vida de un modo abrumador, y no consentía que su marido interfiriese para nada en sus decisiones personales, algo que a Lucius desquiciaba más y más a cada momento que pasaba. Por ello, al fin y al cabo, era completamente normal que el joven no los encontrase juntos en aquella ocasión, si casi no podían soportarse.

Apartando de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos, Draco volvió a concentrarse en el asunto que le había llevado allí y, carraspeando suavemente para llamar la atención de su madre, caminó a su encuentro con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Madre – titubeó, pero ella pareció no haber notado su presencia, así que el rubio decidió dar más fuerza a sus palabras – Madre – repitió.

Esta vez, la mujer se giró mostrando una sorpresa que él no alcanzó a comprender: parecía como si las palabras de su hijo no fuesen con ella. Por un momento, él habría jurado que le sonreía de forma fingida.

- Madre, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- Ah, ¿si? – respondió ella con vago interés.

- Astoria está embarazada, vas a ser abuela – confesó con una alegría que inmediatamente se tornó incredulidad cuando pudo observar la reacción de la mujer. ¿Había sido asco lo que ella no había conseguido ocultar en su semblante durante un escaso segundo? No podía ser, se dijo para sí mismo, seguramente estaba tan nervioso que se había confundido.

- Oh, querido, eso es maravilloso – sonrió con languidez.

- No hagas caso a tu madre, hijo. Esa es la mejor noticia que podías darnos. Por fin has hecho algo bien – se oyó una masculina voz a sus espaldas, y su padre hizo acto de presencia en la estancia – Ahora, que sea un varón, y definitivamente me sentiré orgulloso de ti – concluyó Lucius, permitiéndose por una vez estrechar la mano de su único hijo.

Draco suspiró, pues no sentía que las palabras de su padre fuesen un halago, precisamente. Pero decidió que aquel día nada ni nadie conseguirían empañar su felicidad, así que devolvió al hombre el apretón de manos con fuerza y sonrió, exultante.

- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Ve con ella y cólmala de atenciones. Tu mujer lleva en sus entrañas el futuro de esta gloriosa familia.

- Sí, padre – asintió, ahora con una gran sonrisa reflejada en su semblante. Y marchó en busca de Astoria, como él le había ordenado.

Al encontrarse a solas con Narcisa, Lucius se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, obligándola a enfrentar su furiosa mirada.

- No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero no pienso permitir que corrompas más a nuestro hijo con tus estupideces – le amenazó – Sabes de sobra lo importante que es para mí perpetuar mi estirpe.

En contra de lo que él esperaba, ella dio un fuerte tirón y, liberándose de su mano con facilidad, lo miró a los ojos, llena de rencor.

- No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo y hacer lo que quieras con él – su voz sibilina destilaba desprecio.

- Eso espero, por tu bien – continuó su marido, aún más airado.

Ella no se dignó a responderle y se marchó a su habitación con aires de grandeza.

**&&&&&&&**

Ginny, Angelina y Hermione compartían un te en La Madriguera, alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, a la espera de que se hiciese la hora de cenar. Angelina y Hermione no cesaban en su intento de animar a Ginny comentándole sin cesar chismorreos de El Profeta o hablando de temas totalmente intrascendentes, tratando de alejar su mente del único asunto que realmente las preocupaba a todas: Harry. Pero la pelirroja no participaba en la charla: se limitaba a asentir de forma ausente, con la miada perdida en algún punto a espaldas de sus amigas, mientras las otras dos se lanzaban miradas de reojo, conscientes de que, en cualquier momento, los novios de todas ellas llegarían a cenar, pero temiendo aquel momento.

- Ginny, ¿piensas responder a mi pregunta? ¿Ginny? – Angelina sacudió suavemente a la pelirroja para hacerla regresar de donde quiera que su mente se había marchado.

- ¿Qué? – miró a la otra con sorpresa.

- Angelina te preguntaba si tu padre te ha hablado ya sobre ese asunto tan importante que quería comentarte – dijo Hermione.

- Ah, no. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué querrá contarme. Se ha marchado tan rápido después de comer, que no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar – sonrió levemente – Parecía muy contento, así que por lo menos espero que no sea nada importante.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando las voces de George, Ron y Harry se oyeron desde el salón. Ginny sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y su nerviosismo aumentó de forma incontrolada. Miró a sus cuñadas con angustia, y ellas la abrazaron cariñosamente para darle fuerzas.

- No vayas en su busca – le advirtió Hermione – Que se lo gane un poco, al menos.

Pero tampoco él fue a buscarla a ella. Al parecer, los tres chicos se habían enfrascado en una animada conversación sobre quidditch y no prestaban atención a nada más. Angelina y Hermione cruzaron miradas de ofensa y se levantaron de sus sillas. Cuando la otra quiso acompañarlas, Angelina la detuvo con un gesto, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. Las dos se marcharon hacia el comedor.

- ¿Qué? Disfrutando, ¿no? – fue Hermione quien les hizo advertir su presencia, plantándose ante todos ellos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Hola, chicas! – saludó George con un gesto jovial – Estos dos han venido a recogerme a la tienda. Se me quieren llevar el próximo domingo a ver el partido de la temporada, que enfrentará a los Cannons contra los Falcons. ¡Va a ser espectacular!

- El partido de la temporada, ¿eh? ¡Vergüenza os tenía que dar! – les reprendió Angelina.

Los chicos la miraron con cara de no comprender nada.

- Que tú nos riñas por eso, capitana… - contraatacó Harry – Quién lo iba a decir…

- Anda, vete a por unas cervezas de mantequilla si no quieres que nos enfademos de verdad – le ordenó Hermione, cada vez más furiosa.

El moreno, al ver que su amiga no bromeaba, optó por hacerle caso y se levantó del sofá, encaminándose hacia la cocina sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Pero qué os pasa? – Ron preguntó a ambas, observándolas extrañado.

- Cállate, bobo. Tu hermana está en la cocina, sufriendo por Harry, y vosotros tres aquí, haciendo el idiota. Es que hay motivo para mataros – le amonestó su novia.

Los dos chicos cayeron en la cuenta de golpe y mostraron caras de arrepentimiento.

- Y, por cierto. ¿Por qué habéis venido tan pronto hoy? – continuó ella.

- Harry ha vuelto esta tarde a la oficina muy contento por algo, no sé qué. Pero me ha dicho que el trabajo iba viento en popa, que todo saldría a al perfección, y se me ha llevado del Ministerio antes con antes. Claro, como él no va a tener que aguantar a Stanton… - terminó, resentido.

- ¿Quién es ese Stanton? – preguntó su hermano.

- No quieras saberlo.

- ¿Y dices que ha vuelto muy contento? – insistió Hermione, muy interesada por el dato.

- Sí. ¿Por qué? Seguramente le habrá ido bien la reunión de la comida. No sé, desde que se ha convertido en uno de los jefes, hay temas que no me cuenta, sobre todo los relacionados con Kingsley y el Wicengamot.

- Dudo que hoy haya comido con ninguno de ellos – aseguró ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No, nada – se apresuró a negar, pensativa.

Mientras, Harry había abierto la puerta de la cocina, distraído, y cuando entró en ella su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues no esperaba encontrar a Ginny dentro, a pesar de que hacerlo era lo más probable del mundo.

- Hola – la saludó, muy serio.

- Hola – respondió la pelirroja, intentando aparentar serenidad.

- He venido a por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Ajá.

El chico caminó hasta la nevera e intentó concentrarse en sacar de ella varias cervezas, en silencio. Pero de pronto cambió de idea y cerró la puerta con rapidez, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Ginny, sentándose a su lado.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Fue tanta la sequedad de sus palabras que la chica temió lo peor, y lo miró sin poder evitar que sus ojos se perlasen de incipientes lágrimas.

- Quieres anular la boda, ¿verdad? – el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho en cualquier momento.

- Sí y no. Lo que quiero es anular esta boda, y que nos casemos tal y como tú y yo habíamos planeado en un principio – intentó suavizar el tono de su voz, sin demasiado éxito.

El rostro de su novia se iluminó de alegría.

- Harry, yo…

- No he terminado. Voy a proponerte algo. Antes de que nos casemos, necesito tener claro que tú serás capaz de aceptar la vida que llevo sin que sufras por ella. Yo soy lo que soy, Ginny, tú eres mi vida, y mi trabajo es mi responsabilidad. No quiero que un día me des a elegir entre tú y él porque no podré dejarlo, y aunque lo hiciese, después nunca sería capaz de hacerte feliz. Así que creo conveniente que nos separemos durante un tiempo para que tú puedas reflexionar sobre si realmente tienes claro que deseas casarte conmigo, sin presiones de ningún tipo, ni siquiera por mi parte.

Ella fijó sus ojos en los de él, sintiéndose morir, y permaneció estática durante unos momentos que a ambos parecieron eternos.

- Jamás – sentenció, por fin – Jamás me apartaré de ti, Harry. Te quiero tal y como eres, siempre te he querido. Y te lo he demostrado infinidad de veces – las lágrimas desbordaron su rostro – Si ya no me quieres a tu lado, déjame, pero no me alejes de ti con falsas intenciones.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Maldición! – gritó él, perdiendo los nervios - ¡Es sólo que me has mentido, Ginny! ¡Ya no sé si puedo confiar en que sepas lo que quieres!

- Te quiero a ti, Potter – dijo ella simplemente, y se levantó para marcharse.

Pero él se lo impidió. Se puso en pie rápidamente y la retuvo cogiéndola de la mano con firmeza, para pegarla a su cuerpo de un fuerte tirón. La abrazó con ímpetu, desesperado. Ginny lo rodeó también con sus brazos, llorando en su pecho.

- Te quiero más que a mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes creer que estoy intentado dejarte? ¿Pretendes que me muera? – le reprochó, con la voz rota.

- Pues no digas semejantes tonterías – le pidió Ginny entre sollozos.

Los dos permanecieron uno en brazos del otro, en silencio, disfrutando de su mutuo contacto, hasta que los Sres. Weasley irrumpieron en el cuarto con la excusa de que debían preparar la cena, pero realmente preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Harry y Ginny les sonrieron con cariño y salieron, aún abrazados, en busca de los demás. Harry ocultó a todos el intenso miedo que volvía a sentir: no podía olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior, no podía.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo, que espero, sinceramente, os haya aclarado algunas dudas y os haya creado también otras, jeje. Como véis.... ¡Wililam Stanton es un personaje creado por Harry! Os lo prometo, lo mejor está por llegar, así que quedaos conmigo y seguid esta historia. Creo que os gustará. Como dije en el primer capítulo, estoy documentándome mucho para que la historia sea lo más fiel posible a los libros de Rowling y a los datos que ella ha aportado en diversas entrevistas. Por ello, si detectáis algún error, por favor, hacédmelo saber.

Agradecimientos, cómo no, a las seis mágníficas personas que me han dejado review al primer capítulo (por orden de escritura, jeje): Nat Potter W, Cirze, Snitch-bcn, ginalore28, Jor y Yaniita Potter. Y a todos los que lo habéis leído.

**Jor**: te debo muchas explicaciones, y un review a tu nuevo capítulo de "Sálvame la vida". Lo he leído esta mañana corriendo, antes de ir a trabajar, pero quiero volver a leerlo para empaparme bien de él.

**Cirze**: tengo mucho que decirte sobre tu último capítulo publicado de "Terminator...". Con el review me he quedado bien corta.

**Snitch-bcn**: gracias por tus magníficas opiniones al leer mis borradores. Si este capítulo es lo que es, en gran parte ha sido gracias a ti.

**Yaniita Potter**: publicas últimamente con tanta rapidez, que no me da tiempo a ponerme al día. A ti te debo millones de reviws, me temo, jeje, porque me encantan tus historias.

**Nat Potter W y ginalore28**: sois mágníficas. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Por favor, continuad a mi lado.

Hasta el próximo, que intentaré ofreceros pronto.

**Rose.**


End file.
